SESSHOMARU Y RIN: CAMINO AL AMOR
by Akassha
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde que el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste dejara a Rin en la aldea; la anciana Kaede ha muerto; por azares del destino , el fiero youkai no puede llevarse a Rin. Cuando vuelve, después de cuatro años sin verla, descubre en ella la mujer en que se convirtió. Una historia que explora la evolución en los sentimientos de estos personajes en su camino al amor.
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos (primera parte)

**CAMINO AL AMOR**

Capitulo 1. RECUERDOS (primera parte)

_**Diez años ya…, dentro de tres meses serán diez años ya.**_Pensaba Rin.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no caía en cuenta de que una amenaza cernía sobre ella; de pronto, como si de un estruendo se tratara, un fuerte latido de su corazón despertó en ella una sensación de peligro, y sin más, de un hábil salto, esquivo por poco el certero golpe de una espada.

Rápidamente volteó reconociendo a tessaiga, y se encontró frente a frente con su atacante: el hanyou de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, la miraba feroz.

**Inuyashaaaaa…..Riiiin**, -se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Kágome-. **Es hora de cenar, dejen el entrenamiento para después.**

**Tengo hambre **-, dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa, enfundando a tessaiga.

**Yo también**- asintió Rin, correspondiendo la sonrisa. –**Vamos**-

Hacía cuatro años atrás, la anciana Kaede había muerto. Quedando Kágome como la sacerdotisa del pueblo. Después de la muerte de Naraku y de la destrucción de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, el conjuro que sellaba sus poderes desapareció, revelándose el gran poder espiritual que poseía; eso, además del entrenamiento y el conocimiento que la anciana Kaede le transmitió, la convirtió en una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, más incluso que la propia Kikyo.

Rin nunca olvidaría ese día: la anciana que había sido como su madre, había caído víctima del ataque de un espíritu demoniaco al realizar un exorcismo en una aldea vecina. Cuando los aldeanos la trajeron de vuelta, solo sobrevivió dos días. Días en los cuales, Rin y Kágome, hicieron todo lo posible por salvarla; no obstante, ni aún con su conocimiento de las hierbas medicinales, pudieron lograrlo.

Cuando el momento llegó; Rin se sintió perdida, nuevamente estaba sola; por segunda vez, había perdido a alguien que amaba, alguien que podía considerar su familia, su madre…Los recuerdos que de niña la atormentaron en tantas lunas, afloraron en su mente como un torrente: su aldea fue atacada por unos crueles bandidos que violaban a las mujeres, torturaban a los hombres y mataban niños y ancianos, solo por diversión. Toda su familia fue víctima de ellos, excepto ella, que de milagro sobrevivió. Una creciente sensación de pérdida y dolor se apoderó de su ser, y aferrándose al cuerpo de la anciana lloró y suplicó por su vida hasta que casi perdió el sentido.

La escena fue desgarradora, Inuyasha, Kágome, Miroku y Sango, presenciaban todo impotentes y atónitos. Al día siguiente de la muerte de la anciana, cuando lograron apartar a Rin de su cuerpo, dio inicio la ceremonia de cremación, a la que asistió todo el pueblo. Las lágrimas de Rin habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una expresión sombría y distante. Presenciaba la ceremonia, pero su mente estaba muy lejos.

_**Sin tan solo él, estuviera aquí**_… pensaba, y a su memoria acudieron los recuerdos de aquél que le devolvió la vida, el habla y la alegría de vivir. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar en esos momentos el terciopelo de su voz, llamándola.

**Rin**…, llamó Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos.. **–Es hora-.**

Y le entregó una antorcha encendida. Era la costumbre de aquella época que la persona más cercana al fallecido, iniciara la cremación. Rin se sintió morir… miró por última vez el cuerpo inerte de aquella anciana a la que había llegado a adorar, y haciendo acopio de valor acercó lentamente la antorcha para prenderle fuego y luego se alejó. Empezó a ver como las llamas se extendían sobre las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo, y sintió que una parte de su alma también era consumida por ese fuego.

_**Si tan solo él estuviera aquí**_**…** pensó nuevamente, y gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, ya cansados de llorar. Miró hacia el bosque con escrutinio y esperanza, pero no… nada. Solo las penumbras se hicieron presentes.

_**¿Dónde está, mi señor? ¿Dónde está? Lo necesito... ¿será que acaso se ha olvidado de mi? **_Ante este pensamiento, un sentimiento repentino invadió su corazón, y en su mente apareció claramente la escena de aquél que tanto añoraba, aquél que era lo único que le quedaba, alejándose para siempre de su lado. Quedó en shock, la angustia, la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo, hicieron presa de ella, y a la par que las llamas ardían con mayor fuerza consumiendo el cuerpo de la anciana, un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta.

**¡Nooooooooooooooo!**…. Gritó. Luego, se desvaneció.

Las noticias de la muerte de la anciana, llegaron a oídos del lord de las Tierras del Oeste, semanas más tarde; al enterarse, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la aldea, dejando a sus eternos acompañantes Jaken y Ah-un, en el camino.

_**Espera, Rin-**_ .. pensó.

Para Rin, los días posteriores a la muerte de la anciana, parecían no haber pasado- o al menos no los sentía- Presa del dolor, no comía ni dormía; y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, terribles pesadillas las despertaban constantemente. A los pocos días de la muerte de la anciana, enfermó. Inuyasha, Kágome, Miroku y Sango, se habían estado turnando para cuidarla. Esa noche, había tocado el turno a los dos primeros, por lo que se dirigieron a la choza de la difunta anciana.

Kágome le preparó a Rin una infusión de hierbas, por lo que dormía; sin embargo, estaba intranquila; ella no era consciente de ello, pero, de cuando en cuando, el nombre de quien tanto extrañaba se escapaba de sus labios, llamándolo en sus sueños.

Al escucharlo, Inuyasha y Kagome compartieron una mirada silenciosa. El hanyou, dejó escapar un leve gruñido. _**¿Dónde estás imbécil?**_Pensó.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando llegó, sigilosamente se dirigió a la choza de la anciana y entró volando por la ventana, aterrizando suave y elegantemente. Rin no se encontraba sola, la esposa de hanyou se encontraba dormida, cerca de ella. Observó detenidamente a Rin, se veía bastante mal, unas profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos, su pequeña estaba enferma; la escuchó quejarse entre sueños, clamando por la vida de su familia, sus pesadillas habían vuelto.

**Señor Sesshomaru,…no me deje**. -Musitó Rin, entre sueños-. El Demonio la miró impasible… -_**Aquí estoy, Rin-**_…, contestó mentalmente, al tiempo que acercaba su mano hacia su mejilla.

**¡A buena hora te apareces!. **Gruñó Inuyasha, saliendo de las penumbras. Kagome despertó al instante, sorprendida.

El demonio se detuvo en seco. De reojo y con desprecio miró hacia Inuyasha, y simplemente dijo: **He venido por ella**.

Inuyasha se exasperó.. **¿De qué estás hablando idiota, que no vez que está enferma?. No te la puedes llevar así. ¿Dónde estabas, he? Rin tiene semanas esperando por ti.**

Un gran gruñido escapó de la boca del youkai; se volvió hacia Inuyasha y con furia dijo –**No te debo explicaciones**- y acercó sus garras a bakusaiga, amenazante. El hanyou, iracundo, desenfundó a tessaiga.

**Te la llevarás sobre mi cadáver**, dijo.

**Que así sea**- contestó fríamente el demonio, blandiendo a bakusaiga.

Kágome no podía creer lo que veía: ahí estaban aquellos dos a punto de pelearse como siempre; pero ahora dentro de la choza y con Rin enferma de por medio. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser… _**Pero que par de idiotas**_, pensó.

Inuyasha levantó su espada para asestar el primer golpe, pero fue detenido bruscamente. ¡**Osuwariiiiiii..!**, grito kágome, y el rostro del hanyou, para variar, terminó estampado en el piso.

**Sesshomaru, **- exclamó Kagome con tono conciliador-,** creo que Inuyasha tiene razón. Rin no está bien. No creo que esté en condiciones de acompañarte en tus viajes en estos momentos.**

**Pero claro que no, **… dijo inuyasha, levantándose de un salto.** Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo, no sé por qué hiciste eso, Kagome.**

**Ibas a iniciar un pleito muy inoportuno, Inuyasha. **Dijo kágome.

**¿Inoportuno, pues de parte de quién estas? **Dijo inuyasha molesto.

**¡Silencio!, **-intervino sesshomaru-.** Dije que he venido por ella.**

**¿A si?, y que piensas hacer con ella imbécil? ¿Cuidarla?. Si, claro, como eres taaaan considerado. - **Dijo Inuyasha en tono sarcástico-** Y dime, ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo, mientras acabas con los monstruos y demonios que te encuentras en el camino?**

**Grrrrr- **gruñó Sesshomaru, (_**tal vez ese estúpido híbrido, tenía…. algo .. de razón**_), pensó. Pero jamás lo admitiría. Miro a Rin, se veía tan frágil, tan demacrada.

**Déjala aquí Sesshomaru, nosotros la cuidaremos hasta que mejore, después podrás llevártela**. -Decía Kagome-. El demonio escuchaba en silencio, seguía mirando en dirección a Rin.

**Se…señor Ses.. Sesshomaru**. Llamaba Rin, otra vez. Definitivamente estaba mal, le disgustaba verla así.

**Rin.. despierta**…. **Rin**. Exclamó Sesshomaru, acercándose.

Rin, semi inconsciente por la infusión que le había preparado Kagome, escuchaba entre sueños la voz de su señor, llamándola. Pesadamente entre abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir, entre la tenue luz de las velas que alumbraban el lugar, aquél rostro que tanto añoraba, y se encontró con unos ojos de oro que le miraban profunda y apasiblemente. -**He venido por ti, Rin**- dijo el youkai. Ella sintió que la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, por tercera vez, gracias a él. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos (segunda parte)

_**Te diste media vuelta y tus duras palabras y nívea figura alejándose de mí, fueron lo último que quedó en mi memoria, dejando mi alma vacía. ¿Esto es la muerte? Me pregunté. Pero el intenso dolor de tu partida haciendo pedazos mi corazón, me hizo saber que aún estaba viva… No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero un día te alcanzaré, me prometí.**_

**¡Amo sesshomaruuu!…. ¡Amo sesshomaruuu!, **Gritó Jaken con urgencia desde afuera.

El youkai se apartó con disgusto de Rin.

**¿Qué ocurre Jaken?. Te dije que me esperaras en el camino. Más vale que tengas una buena razón para desobedecerme.**

El pequeño demonio tragó saliva. **Lo siento amo bonito, **-exclamó, haciendo reverencias sobre Ah-un. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano.** Me ha alcanzado Hiro, y me dijo que le entregara esto urgentemente. **(Extendió la mano)**.**

_**¿Hiro?,**_** -**pensó Sesshomaru-,** ¿que hacia el mensajero del reino del oeste en estos lugares?**

Con presteza tomó el pergamino y lo desenvolvió. Al terminar de leer, una expresión de ira se dibujó en su rostro rápidamente y sus ojos dorados adquirieron una profunda tonalidad rojiza. Un gran rugido salió de su boca. Su aura demoniaca aumentó a tal grado que fue percibida por el monje Miroku quien despertó y corrió rápidamente a la choza, seguido por su esposa Sango. Al llegar, encontraron a Sesshomaru a punto de transformarse; no obstante, un instante después, había vuelto a la normalidad.

**Jaken, nos vamos. **Dijo con mirada fría, guardando el pergamino en su Kimono.

**¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? **Preguntó inuyasha con urgencia. El youkai lo miró de frente –lo que por lo general solo hacia durante sus múltiples batallas-Inuyasha lo miro extrañado.

**El reino del oeste esta bajo ataque.- Contestó.**

**¿Qué?** Exclamaron todos al unísono, incluyendo el propio Jaken.

**Iré contigo. **Dijo Inuyasha, sin pensarlo.

**No es tu asunto**. Respondió el youkai.

**¿Qué no es mi asunto?. ¿Pero que dices Sesshomaru?, es el reino de mi padre. No permitiré que caiga en manos enemigas y no necesito tu permiso.**

Yo me aré cargo. Replicó el demonio peli plata posando su mano en su espada.

Kágome, Miroku y Sango, intercambiaron miradas y se colocaron a un lado de Inuyasha, flanqueándolo.

Inuyasha abiró la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz apenas audible.

**Señor Sesshomaru. **Rin había despertado por completo, y los veía tratando de sentarse.

**Señor Sesshomaru, ¿ha venido por mi?. **Preguntó con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

**Rin**… se acercó el demonio, clavando su mirada en ella, e imperturbable, dijo: **Permanecerás en la aldea. ** Dio media vuelta, se detuvo, y mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Kágome, señaló: **Aquí estarás protegida.**

Ignorante de lo sucedido, para Rin, esas palabras significaron un rotundo **NO. **Desesperada, trató de caminar hacia él pero, débil como estaba, al pararse se precipitó de bruces al suelo. Sesshomaru, en un ágil movimiento, dio vuelta y la sostuvo, evitando su caída.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, y durante un instante, el demonio pudo percibir en los ojos de Rin, la esperanza, el miedo y el dolor, la suplica de un **¡no me dejes!,** que nunca salió de sus labios. Sin saber porqué, desvió la mirada. Con cuidado, la depositó en el viejo tufón, y antes de que ella dijese cualquier cosa, dio vuelta para salir.

**Señor sesshomaru…. Por favor. **Suplicó Rin.

El demonio se paró en seco, cerró los ojos por un segundo; los abrió, volteó lentamente y con la mirada fría e impasible de siempre contestó:

**No puedo llevarte conmigo ahora Rin.**

**Pero**…. Replicó Rin, llevándose las manos al pecho, como abrazando su corazón.

**¡Rin!,** contestó el youkai con tono autoritario. La chica lo miró. **Debes entender que no podré protegerte todo el tiempo. **Ella se quedó helada, solo asintió en silencio.

Y con estas últimas palabras, que retumbaron en la mente de Rin como un eco desenfrenado, enfiló sus pasos rápidamente hacia la puerta. Al llegar, de reojo miró a Inuyasha y le dijo:

**Te mataré sin piedad si algo le pasa. **Y rápidamente salió volando en una esfera de luz, seguido de Jaken y Ah-un.

**¿Qué?** Dijo inuyasha, sin saber exactamente el significado de aquello.

Kágome, Miroku y Sango, se miraron unos a otros muy sorprendidos.

Kágome se acercó y abrazó a Rin. Miroku, muy sorprendido, dijo:

**Inuyasha, parece que Sesshomaru, te ha confiado el cuidado de la señorita Rin.**

**Si, eso parece**. Convino Sango, aún si creer lo que había pasado.

Inuyasha, por su parte, gruñó furioso y apretando los puños dijo:

**Haaaaygg, pero ¿quién se ha creído que es? **

**Tu hermano mayor.** Dijo Miroku volteando los ojos y apuntando con el dedo hacia arriba, en una actitud algo cómica.

Sango sonrió al ver la casa de Inuyasha.

**Piensan que es gracioso?. Yo no soy una niñeraaaa**. Gritó Inuyasha.

**Osuwariii,** dijo kágome. **Cállate Inuyasha, no seas imprudente**. Y éste, con la cara en el suelo, gritó: **kágome, por queeeeeeee?**

**Estarás bien Rin…, duerme. **La dulce voz y los ojos castaños de una preocupada Kágome, -entre los gritos lejanos de Inuyasha- fueron lo último que escuchó y vio, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en un intranquilo sueño, que se le antojó eterno.

Los días siguieron su curso, inclementes. Rin no supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Desde la última noche en que lo vio, perdió la noción de la realidad. Solo una frase ocupaba sus pensamientos: "_**Debes entender que no podré protegerte todo el tiempo"…**_ "_**Debes entender que no podré protegerte todo el tiempo". **_Una, otra, otra, y otra vez la escuchaba, incesante. Esas palabras taladraban su mente y corazón, quedando grabadas como trazos de cincel en la roca.

No podía dejar de pensarlas, pero, sobre todo, de sentirlas. Miles de dudas la asaltaban. ¿Qué era ella entonces, en la vida del youkai? ¿Una carga? No. Eso Sesshomaru lo había dejado muy claro.A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de una de las tantas ocasiones en que, cuando niña, esperaba a su señor en el bosque, acompañada del señor Jaken.Éste renegaba como de costumbre, pero en esa ocasión, ante un comentario de Rin sobre el hambre que tenía, dijo:_**"Niña latosa, si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría con mi amo muy lejos de aquí, pero siempre tengo que estarte cuidando; mi amo tiene razón en despreciar a los humanos, son unos seres muy débiles, muy indefensos, no sirven para nada, solo son una carga,…".**_Luego se alejó vociferando para buscar comida.

Pequeña como era, Rin naturalmente entristeció por estas palabras. En cuanto el demonio regresó, preguntó: _**¿Señor sesshomaru?**_

_**¿Qué? **_contestó él, con su frialdad acostumbrada, mirando al horizonte.

_**¿Soy una carga para usted? **_Como pocas veces, el youkai se sorprendió y volteando a verla inquirió: _**¿Por qué dices eso?**_

_**El señor Jaken dijo que como soy una humana no sirvo para na…. **_Y ahí se quedo. Sin dejarla terminar, Sesshomaru soltó un profundo gruñido y buscó a Jaken con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo, rastreo su olor seguido de una muy sorprendida Rin. Justo en esos momentos regresaba el pequeño sapo, cargando una gran cantidad de frutas y vegetales para comer; pero fue alcanzado por el enfurecido demonio, quien le salió al paso chocándolo de frente, para inmediatamente después propinarle tremendo coscorrón que lo dejó semi inconsiente en el suelo. Luego volteó a ver a Rin, quien corrió al lado del pequeño demonio, y sin más, dijo: _**No seas tonta… Vamos. **_Sin duda era de pocas palabras, pero sus acciones eran muy elocuentes.

No obstante, tenía que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que el señor Jaken tenía razón en algo, **ella era un punto débil, un ser indefenso al que, como dijo su señor "**_**había que proteger en todo tiempo"**_… era una simple humana, una simple….humana. Sacudía la cabeza constantemente tratándose de alejar esas ideas, pero era inútil.

Por su parte, ajenas a la maraña de sentimientos y emociones encontrados que atormentaban a Rin, Kágome y Sango, -que se encontraban en la choza de la difunta anciana- conversaban mientras preparaban la comida.

**He estado pensando en algo Sango**. Dijo kágome.

**¿De qué se trata?** Preguntó la aludida .

**No estoy muy segura, pero creo que hay una forma de volver a abrir el pozo devorador de huesos. **

**¿Pero cómo Kágome? -**Preguntó Sango-. **Ese pozo ha estado cerrado desde que volviste, y la esfera de los cuatro espíritus ya no existe.**

**Si, lo se. Pero es que.., el día en que volví, cuando estaba en mi mundo, estaba tan triste porque pensé que jamás volvería a ver a Inuyasha ni a todos ustedes, que me acerqué al pozo y desee con toda mi alma volver aquí, fue cuando se abrió. No se.., pero creo que de alguna manera, mi poder espiritual transmitió mi deseo al pozo, y por eso el puente que separa los dos mundos se liberó. La esfera de Shikón ya no existía. **

**Es verdad. -**Exclamó Sango con los ojos muy abiertos**- Y aún así pudiste volver. **

**Ajá**. - Asintió Kágome con un movimiento de cabeza. **Por eso creo que ahora que puedo usar todo mi poder espiritual, tal vez pueda transmitir mi deseo al pozo para que se abra y poder volver a mi mundo. Lo intentaré.**

**¿Deseas volver Kágome? **Pregunto Sango con una mirada de tristeza.

**Es que.. extraño tanto a mamá, a Sota y al abuelo… y quiero saber cómo están mis amigas, volver a verlas**.

Sango la miró comprensiva, y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo:

**Lo lograrás, eres una gran sacerdotisa, si lo hiciste una vez sin la esfera, lo harás de nuevo, ya verás. Oye, ¿le has dicho a Inuyasha?**

**No **–contestó- **no tuve oportunidad, se fue antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Tal vez sea lo mejor, seguro no me dejaría ni intentarlo, a veces es muy testarudo y celoso.**

Justo en ese momento, un pensamiento furtivo acribilló el cerebro de Sango.

**¡Haaay, maldito monje infeliz!**, -gruñó aprentando los puños- **seguro debe andar de libidinoso con cuanta mujer se le atraviesa en el camino.**

**Caaalma Sango, **-dijo Kágome arrastrando las palabras-** Inuyasha lo tendrá controlado, ya verás. **

Un leve quejido, escapó involuntariamente de los labios de Rin, llamando su atención.


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos (Decisión)

Un leve quejido, escapó involuntariamente de los labios de Rin, llamando su atención.

Kágome y Sango se acercaron al tufón en el que descansaba

Sango la miró apreciativamente y negando con la cabeza preguntó:

**Kágome…¿crees que mejorará?**

**Estará bien**. -Contestó la aludida- **solo necesita tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido.**

**¿Tiempo? Pero… ¿Cuánto más?. Hace demasiadas muchas lunas que murió la anciana Kaede… y ella no mejora, al contrario…Mírala, está demasiado delgada, demasiado pálida… A veces creo que… **(Quedó en silencio, bajando la cabeza).

**No digas eso Sango, solo han sido dos meses** -musitó Kágome-. **Lo logrará. No debe ser fácil perderlo todo… otra vez. Además, creo que su tristeza tiene que ver con Sesshomaru; debe ser difícil para ella saber que no puede regresar a su lado. Lo quiere mucho.**

Sango se quedó pensativa, cruzó un brazo sobre su cintura, a la altura del pecho, y extendió el otro, llevando la mano al rostro. Tomó con los dedos su barbilla, y como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema, exclamo:

**Oye Kágome. ¿Tu crees que Sesshomaru quiera a Rin?**

**¿A qué te refieres?** Preguntó la sacerdotisa.

**Pues es que… no se… yo se que Rin, quiere mucho a Sesshomaru; él le devolvió la vida; la protegió cuando no tenía a nadie más, la ha salvado incontables veces y, de alguna manera u otra, siempre se ha preocupado por ella… Es, como su salvador; lo más cercano a una familia que tiene; es natural que lo siga y lo admire; pero… ¿y él?.. Él es un demonio puro… y hasta dónde yo sé, sigue detestando a los humanos. Aún y cuando con ella es diferente, ¿qué podría sentir por ella?**

Haciendo una reflexión… Kágome contestó:

**Creo que el corazón de Sesshomaru ha ido cambiando desde que conoció a Rin. Ya no se refiere a los humanos como criaturas repugnantes y esos calificativos que antes usaba; además, recuerdo que durante los viajes en busca de Náraku, liberó el alma de esa chica que se enamoró de él, de nombre Sara; trató de ayudar a Kagura; y, durante la batalla dentro del cuerpo de Náraku, estuvo eliminando los demonios que se acercaban a mí, mientras estuve inconsciente, salvó mi vida.**

**Es verdad**, -dijo Sango, haciendo memoria-, **también perdonó la vida de Kohaku, y la mía cuando** –bajo la cabeza, avergonzada- **atacamos a Rin**.

**Si.** -Dijo kágome- **Y cuando la espada sounga** (colmillo nublado), **se apoderó del cuerpo de Takemaru, recuerdo que, durante la batalla, además de salvar mi vida y la de la propia Rin, apartó a Inuyasha de un ataque directo y lo recibió en su lugar; creo que lo estaba protegiendo, aún y cuando dice odiarlo. **

**Así es** -convino Sango- **sin duda lo estaba protegiendo. Incluso, si mal no recuerdo, los cambios que experimentó su corazón, son los que hicieron posible que Tensseiga pudiera activar sus poderes. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo el maestro Totosai, ¿recuerdas? Parece que, a pesar de ser diferente a Inuyasha por ser un demonio puro, si ha cambiado. Bueno, **-pensó-** finalmente es hijo de Inu No Taisho, tal vez heredó algunos de los rasgos de su padre.**

**Claro**, -dijo kágome con una sonrisa- **si los demonios no tuvieran sentimientos o no pudieran amar a los seres humanos Inuyasha no existiría. ¿No crees? **(Dijo Haciendo alusión a que éste era resultado del amor surgido entre un demonio y una humana).

Una risita nerviosa salió de las dos al finalizar el comentario. Pero entonces, se quedaron en silencio, una idea, cual si fuera una fugaz ventisca, cruzó por sus mentes, y mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos, al unísono voltearon hacia Rin; quien, intranquila se movió quedando de espaldas a ellas.

**¿Tú crees que…?** Dijo Sango, mirándola.

**No no no no no, claro que no. **-Contestó Kágome, negando terminantemente con la cabeza y con el dedo índice-No obstante, un segundo después reconsideró:

**Yo…- **la miró nuevamente- ** no sé de qué forma Sesshomaru quiera a Rin, pero sin duda le importa. Fue capaz, incluso, de hacer a un lado su orgullo por ella, ya que prácticamente la dejo al cuidado de Inuyasha. Creo que su intención fue dejarla lo mejor protegida posible ahora que él no puede hacerlo.**

**Eso es cierto. **– Confirmó Sango-, dando por terminada la conversación.

Kágome quitó los cabellos de la frente de Rin. Tenía algo de fiebre. Pensó: _**Si puedo regresar a mi época, traeré medicinas para ella**_. Pensando en la pena de la chica, miro hacia la ventana que asomaba al bosque circundante; soltó un suspiro, y pensó para sí misma: _**Espero que los chicos traigan buenas noticias.**_

Días después de la partida de Sesshomaru; Miroku e Inuyasha, habían viajado hacia las aldeas colindantes al reino del oeste, para investigar cómo se iba desenvolviendo la batalla; era un viaje largo, tardarían muchísimas lunas en volver.

_"…** No sé de qué forma Sesshomaru quiera a Rin, pero sin duda le importa. Fue capaz, incluso, de hacer a un lado su orgullo por ella, ya que prácticamente la dejo al cuidado de Inuyasha. Creo que su intención fue dejarla lo mejor protegida posible ahora que él no puede hacerlo."**_

Esas fueron las palabras que Rin escuchó claramente al despertar; la sacerdotisa Kágome y Sango se encontraban a sus espaldas hablando sobre el señor Sesshomaru. No se detuvo a pensar en el significado de aquello, solo una frase se clavó en su mente como un cuchillo hiriente: "**_Creo que su intención fue dejarla lo mejor protegida posible ahora que él no puede hacerlo." _**Claro, su señor la dejó aquí para protegerla. Por supuesto, es que ella era tan débil, tan indefensa que debía ser**_ protegida todo el tiempo_**, como él mismo lo dijo cuando ella le suplicara acompañarlo:"**_Debes entender que no podré protegerte todo el tiempo."_**

Esas palabras … como dolían, como lastimaban. Lo peor, era que todos estaban de acuerdo con él, lo acababa de confirmar… _ **"Creo que su intención fue dejarla lo mejor protegida posible ahora que él no puede hacerlo." **_Una y otra vez las recordaba. Gruesas lágrimas que dolían como si fueran sangre se escapaban de sus ojos, silenciosas. ¡Cuánta impotencia sentía! El ser humana, a pesar de los comentarios despóticos e hirientes del Señor Jaken, nunca le había parecido un obstáculo; sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Maldita su debilidad que le impedía regresar con él; maldita su humanidad;**_ ¿Por qué Kami, por qué? _**Se preguntaba.

"**_Debes entender que no podré protegerte todo el tiempo." _**Esa frase, esa maldita frase le significaba casi una sentencia de muerte;.. ".. **_su intención fue dejarla lo mejor protegida posible..."_; **Una especie de risa resignada, casi cínica, escapó de sus labios, para asombro de ella misma.

**_¿Protegerme?_**… pensó; y haciendo acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que nunca antes se cuestionó si tenía, se sentó, miró a su alrededor, estaba sola. Abrazó sus rodillas mientras balanceaba su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el viejo tufón y miraba fijamente hacia un punto muerto de la cabaña. Como respuesta, a su mente traicionera acudieron los recuerdos de las incontables veces en que su señor le había salvado la vida y aquellas en que el señor Jaken, la sacerdotisa Kágome e Inuyasha, habían arriesgado la propia para salvarla cuando pequeña durante la batalla contra Naraku.

**_Si. _**-Concluyó con pesar-_ **Era débil, siempre lo había sido. ¿Cómo podrían verla de diferente manera? **_Cerró los ojoscon fuerza, yun grito ahogado, inesperado, gutural, casi como un gruñido, escapó desde lo más profundo de su alma: **¡Haaaaaag! **Apretó los puños hasta casi clavarse sus propias uñas. Y entonces, como si de una revelación se tratara, nuevos sentimientos inundaron su corazón: coraje, orgullo, fortaleza: **_Es cierto que era una humana…, pero.. ¿Acaso por ello tenía que ser débil, indefensa, dependiente…, alguien por quien siempre había que dar la cara? ¿Alguien que tenía que ser … protegida todo el tiempo?. ¡NO! _**_-gritó su propia conciencia- _Tomo una decisión: **_Si, era una humana, eso no podía cambiarlo, pero eso tampoco significaba que tenía que depender de nadie; eso si podía cambiarlo… y lo haría_**. **_Haría lo que sea, lo que fuera necesario y hasta lo que no, para que nadie, ni siquiera ÉL, volvieran a verla de esa manera tan vanal, como a un ser frágil e incapaz de defenderse por sí misma._** Como en trance, se levantó, y acto seguido, salió de la cabaña dando traspiés, hacia el bosque.


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos (IV parte) Verdades

_**¿La razón por la que quiero seguirte? Porque a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siempre existirá entre nosotros esa promesa callada, ese cariño escondido, ese final anhelado. Podría vivir una vida entera sin verte y aún así, saber que al final de mi camino siempre estarás tu… mi amigo, mi confidente.. el otro lado de mi.**_

Era entrada la noche cuando Kágome regresó a la aldea. Había pasado toda la tarde practicando su poder espiritual junto al pozo devorador de huesos y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba oscuro. Luego, se entretuvo buscando varias hierbas medicinales en el bosque: desde hacía un mes preparaba Rin una "infusión nutritiva" que le daba antes de dormir para evitar que su estado de salud empeorara ya que casi no probaba alimento.

Apuró el paso hacia la vieja choza. _**El tiempo pasa volando**_–pensó-. Estaba feliz, no logró abrir el pasadizo del pozo pero tenía la certeza de que pronto lo haría, la ilusión de regresar a su época para ver nuevamente a su familia y amigos la hacía tener plena convicción de que lo lograría.

Con una sonrisa entró a la cabaña. Estaba a oscuras, inmediatamente prendió unas velas y luego atizó la hornilla colocando un utensilio con agua limpia para el té. Luego, caminó hacia el "cuarto" de Rin: (Dos días antes de que salieran hacia las tierras del oeste, había hecho que Inuyasha y Miroku construyeran una especie de biombo alargado con madera y varas de bambú, que colocaron dentro de la cabaña donde estaba el futón de Rin, con el propósito de darle cierta privacidad, y para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse).

Al asomarse, se quedó estática, con una expresión de sorpresa y temor en el rostro: Rin no estaba, el futón estaba en el suelo, la frazada que le servía de cobija esta a un lado, pero ella no estaba. Se llevó un gran susto; revisó la pequeña cabaña con la vista una y otra vez, buscándola por los rincones, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su conducta: Rin ya no era una niña pequeña que pudiera esconderse en cualquier recoveco.

Miles de preguntas surgieron en su mente: _**¿Se habría ido?. ¡No!, no era posible, estaba muy mal**_. –Se dijo-. _**¿Y entonces; que paso? ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Y si alguien se la llevó? Pero.., no, ¿quién?, ¿para qué?. Tal vez… Sesshomaru… NO, claro que no**_. –rápidamente desechó la idea- no tenía sentido, la había dejado aquí para protegerla, no podía venir por ella si estaba en medio de una guerra.

Se preocupó, casi volando se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir a buscarla; estaba a punto de cruzarla cuando vislumbró una silueta oscura que se acercaba lentamente hacia la entrada; se paró en seco de la impresión e involuntariamente dios dos pasos hacia atrás; la figura se acercó haciendo posible reconocerla: ¡**Rin!**…- dijo casi gritando, con una mano en su pecho, y exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio.

**Sacerdotisa Kágome. **–Dijo la ludida con un hilo de voz, apenas audible. Hizo una pequeña reverencia-.

Kagome la miró: El semblante demacrado: unas profundas ojeras bajo los hundidos párpados, pálida mas allá de lo imaginable; los ojos enrojecidos, hinchados por el llanto, el cabello y la ropa mojados. Se imaginó lo peor.

**¿Qué te pasó?** Preguntó alarmada. **¿Estás bien?** Cuestionó expectante.

**Yo…, si…, estoy bien..., solo salí.**

Kágome no nada crédito a lo queoía. **¿Saliste?, pero.. ¿Cómo…Rin, si apenas…? Estabas muy mal.** Guardó silencio: Rin tenía la mirada perdida, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de ahí.

**Rin…**.-dijo buscándole la mirada-. Como no reaccionó, tomó sus manos entre la suyas tratando de llamar su atención, inmediatamente percibió el calor que su cuerpo desprendía; le tocó la frente: **Todavía tienes fiebre**, -afirmó-. **Ven, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa húmeda y luego voy a darte un té**. La haló de una mano, la jovencita se dejó conducir dócilmente.

Luego de ayudar a cambiarse a una Rin totalmente muda y distante, la hizo sentarse y le dio la acostumbrada "infusión nutritiva" a la que agregó un ingrediente que le ayudaría a controlar la fiebre. Al probarla la muchacha hizo una mueca de disgusto.

**Sé que sabe mal, pero tienes que tomarla, te ayudará**. -Le dijo con una media sonrisa- Rin solo asintió, pero continuó distante, volteó la cara hacia la ventana, que daba al bosque, como buscando. Kágome le siguió la mirada, casi podía asegurar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, o más bien, quien. La miro seria, y pensando en el peligro que pudo haber corrido al salir de esa manera tan abrupta, sobre todo en su estado de salud. Le dijo:

**Rin**…-la muchacha la ignoró- **¡Rin!,** la llamó en un tono más alto. La jovencita volteo, dejando a un lado la taza de té, ya vacía. **No debiste haber salido sola, estás muy débil; pudiste haberte lastimado, o alguien pudo haberte hecho daño, y no había nadie que**…

**¿Me protegiera?,** le contestó Rin, interrumpiéndola. **No soy débil y no necesito que me **_**protejan todo el tiempo. **_Dijo esto último con un recalcado tono de disgusto y dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

Kágome se quedó atónita, conocía a Rin desde pequeña, siempre le había parecido una niña dulce y alegre, sensible; incluso hasta antes de la muerte de la anciana Kaede seguía conservando ese carácter amable y cordial. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien; la miró intensamente a los ojos, y con una voz que reflejaba la sincera preocupación que sentía, le preguntó:

**Rin… ¿Qué te pasa?. Puedes confiar en mí.**

Al verla, Rin no pudo menos que sentir un poco de remordimiento por su reciente conducta; avergonzada, evitó la mirada de la sacerdotisa, y a modo de disculpa, contestó:

**Yo.., lo siento señora Kágome… Lamento haberla preocupado. No había nadie… Hacía mucho calor, y salí a bañarme al río. No pensé. **

Insatisfecha con la respuesta, kágome la tomó de las manos.

**Rin…¿Qué pasa? **Preguntó suave tacto y la dulce mirada de la sacerdotisa rompieron su barrera. **Es solo que.., no quiero ser una carga para ustedes. **Dijo apartando las manos suavemente, mirando al suelo.

Kagome exhaló un suspiró, no imaginaba como es que había llegado a semejante idea. **¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que eres una carga para nosotros?** Pregunto directa

**Ustedes tienen su vida ya trazada; además de proteger el pueblo de monstruos y de cualquier otra amenaza, llevan la responsabilidad de cuidar del bienestar de todos los aldeanos; la exterminadora Sango y el monje Miroku, tienen hijos; usted es la sacerdotisa de la aldea, y el señor Inuyasha es un guerrero, no una niñera, como bien lo dijo; no necesitan una preocupación más. **Contestó Rin.

_**Hay, Inuyasha estúpido**_. Pensó Kagome, apretando los ojos: Después de cerca de diez _**¡Osuwariiiiiis!**_ mentales para el semi demonio; repuso: **Sesshomaru decidió dejarte aquí**.

**Lo sé, pero no debió hacerlo**. –Dijo sin más-

¿**Por qué no? Lo hizo porque sabe que con nosotros estarás bien cuidada y protegida.**

_**Protegida**__… _pensó Rin para sus adentros; no quiso reaccionar como hacía un momento, y solo suspiró resignada, diciendo: **Este no es mi lugar**.

**¿Y entonces cual es, Rin? ¿Crees que tu lugar se encuentra al lado de Sesshomaru? Rin, se que el salvo tu vida, pero eso no significa que sea tu dueño o que tu vida le pertenezca. **Afirmo kágome

**No lo sigo por obligación**. Contestó Rin, con una mirada tan impasible e inexpresiva que no le envidiaba nada a las del Lord de las tierras del Oeste; **Solo hago **_**lo que quiero.**_ Recalcó esto último recordando las veces en que el demonio le diera la opción de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Kágome se sorprendía cada vez más, se daba cuenta de que realmente no conocía a esa jovencita a la que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Aún así, la idea de que desperdiciara su vida al lado de un ser como Sesshomaru, para quien siempre sería una… _**simple humana,**_ le parecía inconcebible, así que insistió:

**Sé que aprecias y admiras a Sesshomaru, pero no puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida siguiéndolo en sus interminables viajes en búsqueda de poder; el tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, porque es un youkai, viven miles de años; pero tú no, porque eres un ser humano, tienes un tiempo limitado; si sigues a su lado nunca podrás tener una vida normal. ¿Acaso no deseas tener una vida normal?; no sé, tal vez casarte, tener hijos. **

**¿Una vida normal?,** pensó Rin en voz alta. **Yo… nunca he tenido una "vida normal".** **Así que no sé qué es eso.** **Y si una "vida normal" es lo que viví antes de conocerlo, supongo que entonces no debería de estar viva, ya que morí hace muchos años.**

Kagome se quedó helada.


	5. Chapter 5 Recuerdos (V parte) Verdades

_**¿Una vida normal?,**__ pensó Rin en voz alta. __**Yo… nunca he tenido una "vida normal".**__**Así que no sé qué es eso.**__**Y si una "vida normal" es lo que viví antes de conocerlo, supongo que entonces no debería de estar viva, ya que morí hace muchos años.**_

_Kagome se quedó helada._

**La muerte; eso fue lo que me dio la "vida normal";** -señaló Rin- **Primero, la muerte de mi familia, en mi propia cara, a manos de muchos "seres humanos". Recuerdo bien esa noche. Cuando los bandidos atacaron la aldea, estaba con mi madre en la choza, íbamos a preparar la cena; mi padre y mi hermano fueron al bosque por leña; teníamos mucha en casa, pero a papá le gustaba tener reservas por cualquier cosa; a mí me gustaba hacer escondrijos entre los maderos que tenía papa guardados; cuando mi hermano y yo jugábamos, siempre me escondía ahí. **

**Comenzaron los gritos; mi madre salió a ver qué ocurría, dejándome dentro de la casa; cuando entró tenía el rostro horrorizado. Rápidamente me escondió entre los leños de tal manera que estuviera bien oculta, me dijo que no hiciera ningún ruido, que pasara lo que pasara y viera lo que viera, me mantuviera en silencio. Obedecí. Casi en cuanto terminó de esconderme, entraron dos bandidos, preguntaron si había alguien más; mi madre negó con la cabeza.., lo que pasó después… bueno **(bajó la cabeza)**; en pocas palabras, intentaron abusar de ella; como se defendía, la golpearon hasta que quedó inconsciente; yo lo veía todo en silencia, con las manos me apretaba la boca para no gritar. La habían desnudado por completo cuando aparecieron mi padre y mi hermano; los bandidos estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta. Mi padre se acercó por detrás y le propinó un leñazo en la cabeza a uno de ellos, mientras mi hermano hirió al otro con una lanza que recogió del suelo; pensé que nos habíamos salvado, mi padre y mi hermano se apresuraron a ver a mamá, estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite, cuando escuché un ruido seco, seguido de un quejido y luego un golpe de caída; cuando volteé, vi el cuerpo de mi padre atravesado por una lanza, tendido en el suelo, un bandido lo había matado por la espalda; otro venía con él, entre los dos inmovilizaron a mi hermano, uno de ellos lo levantó por el cuello, el otro se lo cortó con una daga entre risas e insultos; en ese momento mi madre reaccionó y al ver a mi padre y mi hermano muertos soltó un grito de dolor, como pudo de paró y se echó encima del bandido que mató a mi hermano, pero el otro cobarde la tomó por el cabello, y luego, la mató con su espada, se la clavó directamente en el corazón.**

**Quise gritar, salir corriendo, pero el miedo me venció; las palabras de mi madre me venían a la mente; **_**"guarda silencio",**_** escuchaba. Después de que todo pasó, lloré hasta el cansancio, quería gritar, pero ya no podía, algo me lo impedía. Luego, ya no pude pronunciar palabra.**

_**Así fue que perdió el habla.**_ Pensó kágome, horrorizada.

**Luego, siguió mi propia muerte; mi resurrección a manos de un demonio que dicen que odia a los humanos; mi nueva vida a su lado; mi segunda resurrección por ese mismo demonio. No, yo creo que no, no sé que es tener una vida normal, y supongo que nunca la tendré; en cuanto a lo demás…, si tengo que elegir, prefiero vivir un solo segundo a su lado, aún y cuando fuera él mismo quien me arrebatara la vida, a hacerlo por siempre entre los seres humanos, en una existencia vana y sin sentido. **

Kágome no lo podía creer, se paso las manos por el cabello. Luego recordó cuando Sesshomaru vino, dispuesto a llevársela a pesar de que estaba enferma, recordó la sonrisa, el cambio en los ojos de Rin al verlo; el cambio en el tono de voz de él, al hablarle. No entendía la necedad de ella por seguirlo ni la de él por mantenerla a su lado. ¿_**Qué era lo que unía a esos dos seres tan opuestos?**_ -pensaba. _**¿Qué era lo que hacía que él, un demonio frío y cruel, con su auto proclamado desdén por los humanos y con la eternidad por delante, respondiera al llamado de ella, una joven perteneciente a la especie humana con la vida limitada y siempre pendiendo de un hilo, dada su fragilidad?**_

Sus neuronas trabajaban en vano, sin encontrar respuesta; miró a Rin, y pudo percibir en sus ojos la decisión, y la añoranza de aquel ser del que hablaban; en un intento por comprender aquel lazo que parecía ir mucho más allá de lo que hasta ahora parecía justificable, preguntó:

**Rin… ¿Qué es lo que te une a Seshomaru? ¿Por qué te empeñas en permanecer a su lado?**

Rin sonrió.__**La misma pregunta me hizo mi abuela**. –Contestó, refiriéndose a la anciana Kaede. Soltó un suspiro melancólico; luego dijo:

**El fue el único que me vio. **Kágome la miró sin entender.

** ¿El único que te vio?, ¿cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Si. Fue el único que volteo a verme.** La sacerdotisa la miraba interrogante, aún sin comprender.

Rin continuo: **Fue el día que lo conocí. Después de que mataron a mi familia, no había salido de la aldea, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue mucho; ese día, fue la primera vez que salí. Tenía hambre, así que fui al bosque a buscar algo para comer; me agaché para ver unos pequeños arbustos que estaban justo detrás de un árbol que daba a un claro, pero no encontré nada, así que me levanté; fue entonces que lo vi: estaba recostado en su estola blanca, bajo un gran árbol; creo que debí hacer mucho ruido, y .., no sé, supongo que lo asusté: soltó un gran gruñido; sus ojos eran rojos y me enseñó sus colmillos. Me dio un gran susto, pero después de ese momento, ya no sentí temor y me acerqué. **

Kágome se sorprendió, no imaginaba como siendo tan pequeña no salió corriendo al ver a Sesshomaru, y más de esa forma, cuando su sola presencia infunde temor.

**Enseguida me di cuenta de que era un hombre, pero no humano. Supuse que era youkai, un demonio como los de las historias que me contaba mi hermano mayor para asustarme; pero no parecía un monstruo como lo decían los cuentos, sus rasgos eran… diferentes, más bien, me pareció.., algo así como un ángel**.

Kágome alzó una ceja: _**¿Sesshomaru…un ángel?**_ Esa idea chocaba por mucho con su apreciación sobre el demonio. Pero luego reflexionó: _**Viéndolo bien, él se encontraba lejos de parecer un monstruo**_ –pensó-.

Ante este pensamiento, no pudo evitar imaginar la impresión de Rin cuando lo vio por primera vez: Era un youkai, si, pero poseía rasgos finos y…bastante atractivos. Recordó su rostro, era realmente muy apuesto: Sus facciones eran muy varoniles; su piel blanca, nívea, hacía resaltar sus marcas de nacimiento: esa hermosa luna en cuarto menguante de intenso color azul que adornaba su frente y las dos líneas púrpuras que surcaban sus mejillas; el dorado de sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados, resaltado por una sombra natural del mismo color de las marcas de sus mejillas; su larga y sedosa cabellera plateada que cubría toda su espalda; y para rematar, su alta y atlética figura, además de su porte, elegancia natural y arrogante personalidad. Sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada, tenía que reconocer que realmente ofrecía una imagen imponente y llamativa. Era natural que, a los inocentes ojos de Rin, esta visión se antojara hermosa, casi celestial. _**Si lo hubiera conocido en diferentes circunstancias, tal vez hubiera pensado lo mismo que ella. **_Dijo__para sí misma. Continuo escuchando a Rin.

** Estuve parada frente a él largo rato, observándolo; hasta que habló. **

Mientras relataba, a su memoria acudió la escena: Sesshomaru se encontraba con el torso recargado en un frondoso árbol, descansando sus piernas sobre su blanca estola. Muy a su manera, a pesar de saber que estaba presente, ignoraba a Rin olímpicamente, con el rostro volteado, viendo hacia ningún lado. Después de un rato, empezó a impacientarse ante la insistente mirada de la niña.

_ "__**¿Qué tanto miras, niña? ¡Aléjate! Quiero estar solo."**_

Rin no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía no escuchar. Solo lo miraba, anonadada. Sesshomaru terminó de molestarse: _**"¡Largo!"**_ –Le ordenó- La niña se alejó.

Al decir esto, Kagome sonrió: _**Ese es el Sesshomaru que conozco**_ -pensó.

** Caminé hacia la aldea, **-dijo Rin-,** pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, así que regresé.**

**¿Porqué regresaste?,** preguntó Kagome.

**Porque lo vi herido, triste y muy solo… igual que yo. No podía dejarlo.., como me dejaron a mí.**


	6. Chapter 6 Recuerdos (VI parte) Verdades

Al decir esto, la voz de Rin se quebró. Al verla, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir pena, se quedó en silencio, oyéndola: **Pensé que tal vez tenía sed, así que le llevé una ánfora llena de agua **(una especie de termo natural, que se utiliza para mantener líquidos frescos)**. Cuando llegué estaba dormido, o al menos eso me pareció, así que dejé el agua y me fui para que descansara. Luego pensé que seguramente al despertar tendría hambre y fui al río cercano a la aldea; logré pescar un pez **(sonrió). **Como pude, lo cociné con algunos hongos que encontré en el bosque; los coloqué sobre unas hojas y se los llevé, ya estaba oscuro cuando llegué, me acerqué lentamente, pensando que seguía dormido, pero no fue así, estaba viendo fijamente la ánfora. Cuando me vio volteó para otro lado, así que le acerqué la comida y me fui, apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando me dijo: "**_**No es necesario que hagas esto, algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los humanos." **_**Ni siquiera me volteó a ver.**

_**¡Infeliz mal agradecido!**_, pensó Kagome, pero no dijo nada. Solo siguió escuchando.

**Cuando dijo esto pensé que tal vez él comía los peces crudos, así que fui otra vez al río y después de un rato logré sacar otro, pero en eso los hombres de la aldea me descubrieron y me acusaron de ladrona, me sacaron del río, me aventaron al suelo y dos de ellos me patearon hasta cansarse; luego, uno de ellos me levanto del kimono y me amenazó con matarme si lo volvía a hacer; me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que se me hicieron varios moretones en el rostro, la mejilla se me inflamó tanto que se me cerró el ojo derecho. **

Rin hizo un silencio, tenía la mirada fría, casi cansada, a pesar de su pequeño tropiezo con el cambo de voz; había relatado este pasaje de su vida y los anteriores, cual si se tratara de un espectador foráneo que nada tenía que ver con la historia y no como la protagonista.

_**¡Malditos animales!**__, _pensó Kágome, con el corazón estrujado de pena tan solo de imaginar la escena. No se le ocurrieron insultos lo suficientemente ofensivos como para describir lo que pensaba de esos hombres, de su crueldad al tratar a esa pequeña niña huérfana, indefensa; un sabor amargo apareció en su boca, apretó los labios de coraje e impotencia. Dos lágrimas furtivas y silenciosas salieron de sus ojos involuntariamente.

**Como no pude conseguir un pez, me fui al bosque** -siguió Rin-, **me pasé toda la noche buscando algo digno para llevarle** (volvió a sonreír), **pero solo encontré unos cuantos granos, así que los coloqué sobre unas hojas. Ya era de día cuando llegué dónde él: estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, pero me sintió llegar y los abrió.** _**"No quiero"**__,_ -**me dijo-, yo corrí con la comida sobre las manos y me arrodille a su lado ofreciéndosela. Sin voltear a verme dijo:** _**"Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende";**_ **me sentí muy triste y baje las manos viendo al suelo; en ese momento me hizo una pregunta que me sorprendió. **

Kágome, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro e interesada expresó: **¿Qué te preguntó?**

**Me preguntó:** _**"¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?";**_ **lo miré sorprendida porque yo pensé que en todo este tiempo ni siquiera me había visto, pero no fue así. Como no le contesté me dijo: "**_**Esta bien, no es necesario que me lo digas"**_**; pero luego volteó lentamente hacia mí… Nunca olvidaré la forma en que me miró, me vio directamente a la cara, a los ojos con detenimiento. Me miró** –recalcó Rin con emoción-.

Kágome la observaba sin comprender exactamente el significado de eso; hasta que ella, con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo:

**Hacía tanto que nadie me miraba…. Todos volteaban.., todos**.

**Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Cómo que volteaban?** Preguntó Kagome, alterada.

**De los aldeanos… todos ellos; si**. -dijo Rin, entrecortadamente, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas por lo doloroso de los recuerdos- **Todos volteaban para otro lado cuando me veían; cuando quedé sola, sin nadie. **

Luego aclaró:** A la mañana siguiente del ataque a la aldea; me ayudaron a enterrar los cuerpos de mi familia; luego, empezaron reconstruir sus chozas; como yo no pude hacer nada, la mía quedó igual; recuerdo que la primera noche después de ese día, me quedé en la calle sin saber qué hacer, no quería entrar en la casa donde habían matado a mi familia; me di cuenta como todos los aldeanos me veían y luego se metían a sus chozas, intenté seguir a algunos, los más cercanos, intenté meterme a sus casas, pero me echaron; … los escuché, a muchos de ellos, decir que hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera muerto junto con mi familia. Me quedé en la calle, sola, rogándole a Kami que me llevara con mis familiares; hasta que del cansancio me dormí; así se repitió por muchas noches, hasta que me acostumbré a estar sola y dormir en cualquier parte en la calle.**

El corazón de kágome se rompió en mil pedazos… No podría creer tanta indiferencia, tanta falta de humanidad de esa gente; con lágrimas en los ojos, preguntó:

**Pero, Rin…¿nadie?** La voz se le quebró.

**No…, nadie.** Contestó ella, con una voz apenas audible que reflejaba el gran dolor que sentía.

**Algunas mujeres, a veces, a escondidas de sus maridos, me daban algún pedazo de pan, alguna fruta, o algo para comer, pero casi siempre comía lo que encontraba o lo que… robaba. Pero la enorme mayoría me ignoraban, muchos decían que tenías su propia familia que mantener; y todos, todos sin excepción, cuando pasaba, o los volteaba a ver, miraban hacia otro lado, nadie me veía; era como si no fuera nada, como si no estuviera ahí, o… como si no debiera estar ahí, como si fuera culpable por haber sobrevivido a mi familia.** En este punto, los sollozos de Rin se hicieron más fuertes, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta; tomó aire y luego, más calmada, agregó: **Para ellos, solo era la molesta niña muda que les robaba la comida. **

Kagome la veía con una infinita tristeza, con gran impotencia al saber que ya nada podía hacer para remediar un poco de la pena de esa niña, que ahora era una hermosa jovencita. Lloraba en silencio.

**Pero él me vio**,.. Dijo Rin, ahora con una dolorida sonrisa en sus labios-, **Él sí me vio. Me dio tanto gusto que alguien me preguntara algo, que se interesara por mí, por saber que me pasó. Me dio tanta alegría, que en el momento en que me preguntó, sonreí.** (Una pequeña risa, escapó de sus labios). **Hasta él se extrañó, porque me dijo** _**"¿Porqué te pones feliz?, solo te pregunté cómo estabas."**_

**Fue lo último que me dijo, pero no me importó; estaba tan contenta que regresé a la aldea, tenía pensado llevarle algunas mantas para que se cubriera; si hubiera podido, habría cantado; mucha parte del camino, fui saltando en un solo pie y riendo, era la primera vez que me sentía feliz, libre, liviana.**

_**La liberó, -**_pensó Kagome-_**, con esa acción, Sesshomaru, aún sin proponérselo la liberó de su culpa, la hizo sentir que valía. Es increíble. **_

**Cuando llegué a la casa, encontré a un hombre dentro que tomaba agua; cuando me vio me preguntó si esa casucha era mía; le contesté que sí; en eso, empezó el alboroto, los lobos habían llegado, con un muchacho alto que era su líder. **

_**Seguramente fue Kuoga**_. Pensó kágome.

**Al parecer venía siguiendo a ese hombre, lo acusaba de haberle robado un fragmento de la perla de Shikon; el hombre fue rodeado por los lobos, y pedía clemencia, pero el muchacho lo mató con sus propias manos; luego, le dijo a los lobos que podían comer a todos los aldeanos que quisieran. Todo pasó muy rápido: los lobos se abalanzaban sobre los aldeanos; vi como les arrancaban la carne a mordidas; me horroricé, tantos gritos, tanta sangre. Estaba harta de tanto dolor, de tanta muerte; entonces corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta donde sabía que él estaba; tres lobos me seguían, pero yo continuaba corriendo; mientras avanzaba, lo vi, vi claramente su imagen, su rostro, como se alejaba con su gran estola blanca al viento. Sé que solo lo imagine, pero eso me alentó a seguir, a alcanzarlo; no sé porqué, pero sabía que sería mi salvación. **

Rin, hizo una pausa. Luego siguió:** Solo que no lo logré, tropecé con una raíz saliente del suelo y caí; hasta ahí llegué. Aún recuerdo las mordidas de los lobos; el dolor de los colmillos encajándose en mi carne. Hasta que ya no supe más de mi; supongo que fue cuando morí. Esa muerte, no se la deseo a nadie.**

Kagome se estremeció, no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que Rin debió haber sufrido.

**Luego todo fue total oscuridad. Lo próximo que recuerdo, fueron los ojos del señor Seshomaru, fueron lo primero que vi cuando desperté en sus brazos.**


	7. Chapter 7 Recuerdos (VII parte ) AMIGAS

"_**Luego todo fue total oscuridad. Lo próximo que recuerdo, fueron los ojos del señor Seshomaru, fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté en sus brazos."**_

**Me estaba mirando…, otra vez. Y al ver sus ojos… yo, sentí como si me abrazaran, como si él me aceptara, como si me diera la bienvenida a una nueva vida que él me regaló. El señor Jaken dijo que solo lo hizo para poner a prueba los poderes de Tenseiga, no porque se interesara en mí, porque a él no le interesan los humanos.**

_**Ese sapo infeliz y su bocota**_**. **Pensó Kágome.

**Pero no me importa, aún y cuando lo haya hecho para poner a prueba los poderes de su espada, sé que también lo hizo por mí… lo sé. Lo vi en su mirada, por eso lo seguí; y él…, él jamás me alejó de su lado, nunca. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca me rechazó, nunca cuestionó que lo siguiera, al contrario siempre se preocupó por mí, por mi seguridad, tanto, que encomendó al señor Jaken mi cuidado.**

Kágome sonrió con ternura._** La hizo sentir aceptada y querida. **_Pensó. Luego, preguntó:__**Viviste momentos felices con él, ¿verdad Rin?**

**Si, muchos. De hecho, creo que el tiempo de mi estancia con el señor Sesshomaru, ha sido la más feliz de mi existencia.**

Kágome la miró asombrada, sorprendida ante la respuesta. No se imaginaba hasta qué punto esta jovencita estaba tan ligada al demonio.

Al ver su reacción, Rin sonrió, y empezó a relatarle con detalle muchas de las situaciones y aventuras que había vivido al lado del youkai: las incontables veces en que el demonio le salvó la vida cuando estuvo en peligro, y como, en cada ocasión, Sesshomaru se presentó para rescatarla, enfrentando a enemigos poderosos y poniendo en riesgo su propia vida en el proceso; como nunca, nunca, la abandonó a su suerte. Aún y cuando solo lo hiciera porque siendo _**"un guerrero orgulloso"**_ era natural que _**"castigara la osadía de esos seres despreciables de retarlo a él, el Gran Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, al intentar lastimar a su protegida" **_(palabras del señor Jaken, ya que Sesshomaru nunca dijo nada).

En este punto, Kágome se encontró a sí misma riendo de las situaciones cómicas que pasaban en el grupo: Las tonterías del señor Jaken, la paciencia, los enojos y castigos de Sesshomaru ante la incompetencia del sapo; su trato hacia ella, aunque distante la mayoría de las veces por su naturaleza demoniaca, siempre, siempre protector y preocupado por sus necesidades.

Le contó con lujo de detalle aquella ocasión en que Sesshomaru se internó en el propio infierno, haciendo a un lado su orgullo ante su propia madre para rescatarla y traerla de vuelta, y cómo por él, por su evidente impotencia y pesar (según palabras de Kohaku), fue por lo que Lady Irasue, decidió utilizar la piedra "meido" para regresar su alma del inframundo y devolverle la vida una vez más; la forma en que el demonio la recibió de nuevo, el abrazo, dolor y alegría que percibió en su mirada, la caricia que le realizó, todo.

La conversación se prolongó durante casi toda la noche, y conforme la sacerdotisa se enteraba de todas esas situaciones y acontecimientos hasta ahora desconocidos para ella, poco a poco e inevitablemente, la imagen que tenía del youkai fue cambiando.

De repente, la visión del demonio frío y cruel que siempre tuvo, empezó a quebrarse; si, era verdad, ante ellos siempre se comportó en forma despótica y amenazante, con desprecio hacia todo y todos, por ser humanos, y más aún hacia Inuyasha, por representar la traición de su padre. A ella incluso había intentado asesinarla en una o dos ocasiones, pero después de conocer a Rin y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las cosas poco a poco fueron cambiando, incluso le salvó la vida en varias ocasiones, cuando no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, siempre pensó que, aunque no lo admitiera, lo hizo por su medio hermano, ya que también la relación con éste, si bien no podría decirse que mejoró, al menos dejó de ser tan tirante y ya no intentaba matarlo cada vez que podía, ni se deshizo de él en las peleas en que quedó inconsciente y pudo haberlo hecho si hubiera querido.

_**Sesshomaru…es honorable. **_Pensó.

Eso, además de la imagen que le proporcionaba Rin, de alguien siempre pendiente de las necesidades de una pequeña niña perteneciente a esa especie a la que decía odiar (humana); recibiéndole las flores que le regalaba en muestra de cariño, dejándola tocar su cabello, jugar con su estola; la hacía diferir por mucho, de lo que siempre había pensado sobre él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se vio sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando por momentos el relato de Rin, para recordar lo que antes éste la había contado, la actitud de los hombres de su aldea cuando quedó huérfana; su desprecio, su rechazo, su indiferencia hacia esa entonces pequeña niñita, y un sentimiento de coraje hizo acto de presencia: ¡_**Malditos miserables!**_, pensó. _**Por supuesto, era más fácil hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir demencia que "cargar" con una niña huérfana; prefirieron ignorarla antes que brindarle tan siquiera un poco de atención y cariño. **_

Tanta indiferencia de esas personas le hizo sentirse iracunda, ante sus ojos eso era imperdonable, y empezó a pensar en esos… "_**individuos"**_ (porque no quiso llamarlos personas): ¡_**Que egoístas **_–se dijo-,_** que poco compasivos, que poco piadosos! **_Siguió con todos los calificativos ofensivos que su amplio vocabulario conocía para describir a esos individuos, y con un gesto de asco en su rostro se preguntó_** ¿cómo es posible, que hayan actuado de esa manera tan repugnante?, ¡que seres tan despreciables!, **_concluyó.__

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta y se dijo: _¡__**Hay, por kami, ya estoy pensando igual que Sesshomaru! ¿Qué me pasa?**_**. **Entonces lo comprendió, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente fijando su mirada en Rin, quien seguía relatando palabras que ahora le sonaban lejanas. Sus propios pensamientos le revelaron una verdad increíble, aquella que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido ridícula, inverosímil.

_**¿Cómo era posible, **_- se repitió, como procesando la respuesta-_** que hubieran actuado de esa manera tan repugnante?... ¿Cómo era posible que mejor un demonio, un youkai, supuestamente malvado, frío, cruel y con un marcado desprecio a los humanos, en un solo momento hubiera demostrado más humanidad y compasión que ellos, que los llamados… humanos? ¡Vaya!,**__ pensó para sí misma. __**Quien lo diría. **_

Muy a su pesar, tenía que darle crédito a Sesshomaru; en esta ocasión, y quién sabe si solo en ésta, había tenido razón: Los… humanos pueden llegar a ser criaturas viles y despreciables, incluso con los de su propia especie. Se sintió triste y avergonzada a la vez, pero luego sonrió, había llegado a su mente la respuesta a la pregunta que horas atrás se había formulado: _**¿Cuál era**__**el lazo que unía a esos dos seres tan opuestos?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Recuerdos (VII parte) Amigas

_..Se sintió triste y avergonzada a la vez, pero luego sonrió, había llegado a su mente la respuesta a la pregunta que horas atrás se había formulado: __**¿Cuál era el lazo que unía a esos dos seres tan opuestos?**_

Elaboró una teoría: él, un gran demonio, increíblemente hermoso, si, pero potencialmente letal, poderoso, oscuro, frío, calculador, arrogante, orgulloso, despiadado y poco menos que inmortal; ella, una pequeña humana, frágil, inocente, bondadosa, íntegra y mortal, con una de las almas más puras que había conocido, y con un auras de las más brillantes que sus ojos habían visto; inocencia y malicia, pureza y corrupción, luz y oscuridad. Eran totalmente opuestos… pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, opuestos que se atraen, tan diferentes pero tan necesarios el uno para el otro.

_**Ellos … se complementan**_. Pensó. _**Si, ella encontró en él lo que tanto necesitaba, aquello que nadie, excepto, tal vez solamente él podía darle; y él, despertó por ella una parte de su ser que pensó que no existía: el instinto de protección, la compasión, el dolor, el temor, el cariño, la piedad. **_

Rió para sus adentros, recordando las palabras de Sesshomaru al hablar sobre los humanos, en aquella ocasión en que por primera vez enfrentó a Inuyasha por colmillo de acero, cuando ella logró sacar esa espada de la roca:_ "__**Inuyasha, pareces muy interesado en las acciones de los humanos, ¿porqué los proteges?, ¿porqué dejas que huyan?, ¿porqué los amas? Lamento decirte que yo no heredé las cualidades de mi gran padre: esa misericordia y el cariño que sienten por los humanos… Yo no soy así, yo no puedo tratar a seres tan repugnantes como los humanos." **_

_**Ajá, **__-_pensó_-. __**Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo**_.

Era increíble pensar que ese demonio que decía no poder a tratar a _"__**seres tan repugnantes como los humanos**__", _hubiera terminado haciendo exactamente lo contrario, hubiera sido capaz de otorgar protección, cuidados, y en sí, felicidad, a una niña de esa especie, a tal grado que hasta ahora, la devoción de ésta por él, fuera indudable. Aunque, tal vez era que ella… y solo ella entendía a ese youkai, logrando ver más allá de sus miradas, monosílabos y medias palabras, y que él… y solo él, era capaz de cruzar y morir en el infierno por ella.

Esto era demasiado._**¿Será que, ellos…?**__. -S_e aventuró a pensar-_**¡No!, soy una mal pensada**__. _-se recriminó.

En esas cavilaciones que le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza, se encontraba cuando, a lo lejos escuchó a Rin, decir:

**.. pero es que necesito verlo, quiero verlo..., otra vez…, por lo menos una vez, solo una vez más.**

Rin estaba de espaldas, parada, con ambas manos en puño, golpeando suavemente, pero gran impotencia la parte baja de la ventana que daba al bosque.

_Un deja vú, vino a su cabeza. _**¿Qué dijiste?**Preguntó, al tiempo que se levantaba como resorte del suelo.

Rin se volteo, tenía las mejillas salpicadas de un rojo rubí, los ojos llenos de de lágrimas que brotaban con urgencia, como si hubieran sido contenidas desde hacía tiempo.

**Que sé que tiene asuntos que atender, -**contestó- **y que ahora yo solo significaría una preocupación más para él, pero yo…, siento como si no fuera a verlo nunca más; necesito verlo, saber que está bien, yo… quiero, necesito estar a su lado.**

Kágome entró en shock, su memoria la trasladó a su época, a aquella vez, hacía muchos años atrás, cuando todo comenzó; aquella vez en que, llorando frente al árbol sagrado se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Inuyasha; aquella vez, cuando, con los puños cerrados, y con lágrimas en los ojos, que al brotar dolían como si fueran sangre, deseó con toda su alma poder verlo, verlo, por lo menos una vez, una vez más, y decidió permanecer a su lado, aún sabiendo que el corazón del hanyou le pertenecía a otra, a la sacerdotisa Kikyo; aquella vez en que repitiera, las mismas palabras que ahora decía Rin.

_**¿Rin… tu estás ena..?**_– Preguntó con un hilillo de voz, sin atreverse a terminar. Pero no necesitaba la respuesta, era claro, esa niña, estaba enamorada del demonio. Aunque parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta, y confundía su amor por él, con lealtad y cariño.

**¡Por kami!** –pensó- la magnitud del descubrimiento hizo que sintiera como si le pesara su propio cuerpo; se sentó por inercia, dejándose caer. Cerró los ojos, y luego se pasó una mano por toda la cara: se apretaba la frente, las mejillas, la boca, todo el rostro, como en un masaje urgente y desesperado, tratando de procesar todo, mientras el otro brazo lo cruzó por la cintura.

Rin la miró confundida: _**¿Me preguntó algo, sacerdotisa? ¿Se siente bien? **_Preguntó, levantando una ceja_._

_**¿Heee?. No, no Rin **_–se apresuro a contestar-_** No te pregunté nada, yo solo... Sí, me siento bien, solo me dolió un poco la cabeza, me sentí un poco mareada. Eso es todo.**_

**Tal vez necesite recostarse.** Dijo Rin, observándola**. **

**No, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.**Rápidamente se recuperó de su letargo,la miró, y decidió "tantear" un poco el terreno para eliminar cualquier duda.

**Rin**- repuso con seriedad-mirándola a los ojos.** Entonces estás decidida a seguir a Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? **

**SI****. **Contestó ella al instante.

_**Ni un solo atisbo de duda **_–pensó kágome-.**¿Y conoces el concepto que él tiene sobre los humanos? ¿estás consciente de que para él siempre vas a ser un ser inferior, débil, indefenso?**

Al escuchar estas palabras, la mirada de la chica cambió, se vislumbró furiosa, temerosa. ¡**No!,** -dijo más para sí misma que para Kágome- **Él jamás me ha tratado así, siempre ha visto por mí**.

**Si, es verdad**. Recalcó Kágome sin darle tregua- **pero no te engañes, tu eres la excepción a su "regla general", de no tratar con humanos, pero no dejas de ser una humana, y eso no lo puedes cambiar, por tanto, no te considerará más que a cualquier otro.**

**El me quiere. **Contestó Rin a la defensiva, mirándola de frente.

**No lo dudo, pero no te respeta Rin. Para los youkai como él, los humanos como tú y yo, somos solo seres "inferiores", que no merecen siquiera tocar la tierra que ellos pisan, débiles, indefensos, llenos de "sentimientos" que, a su ver, nos hacen ser patéticos y más débiles aún. Un youkai como Sesshomaru, solo sabe de guerras, poder, sangre y muerte, y solo respeta aquello que lo iguale en fuerza y poder. Tú, a pesar del cariño que te pueda tener, ****siempre serás alguien a quien tenga que proteger, y estando en batalla, siempre te dejará a un lado para no tener que preocuparse por ti.**

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que el programa mental se activara, - Kágome, sin proponérselo, había dado en el blanco-, y como si le hubieran oprimido un botón de encendido, en su mente y corazón se escucho a grito esa fatídica frase: "_**Debes entender que no podré protegerte todo el tiempo."**_ La ira se hizo presente, y entonces, las palabras surgieron de su boca, casi atropellándose, sin pensarlo, gritó:

¡**YO NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME PROTEJA!**

Kágome solo se limitó a decir:** Tu sabes bien que eso no es cierto; no sabes pelear, no puedes defenderte; en una batalla, para Sesshomaru siempre serás un punto débil, un blanco seguro, es por eso que te dejó aquí en la aldea. **

La impotencia de saber la certeza de esas palabras, la dominó: **¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no es cierto!** Decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña choza, con los puños cerrados, totalmente desesperada. ¡_**Maldita mi debilidad!**_, -pensaba-, _**¿porqué?, ¿porqué? **__–_ se cuestionaba mentalmente, hasta que, sin querer, su pensamiento se convirtió en un eco que se dejó escuchar: **¿Porqué?**, ¿**porqué no puedo estar con él**?

**Porque no puede librar su eterna batalla por el poder, si tiene que estarse preocupando por ti todo el tiempo**. Dijo Kágome, dando contestación a su involuntaria pregunta.

Rin detuvo su ansioso andar, para mirarla, con gran dolor. **Sabes que tengo razón. **Señaló Kágome.

La chica la miraba con coraje, con incredulidad, pero luego, sin más, se quebró: **¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡es cierto! Lo sé…** - se dejó caer sentada muy cerca de kágome, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro; sus sollozos eran cada vez más profundos, como surgidos de su misma alma- **Es verdad**, -admitió vencida- **solo sería un estorbo… y no quiero serlo, no quiero serlo, nooo.** **Quiero cambiar, quiero que el señor Sesshomaru deje de pensar en mí solo como una simple humana, quiero ser capaz de defenderme, de pelear, quiero dejar de ser una preocupación para todos, para él, quiero poder enfrentar una batalla, quiero poder ganarla.**

**Quiero… necesito, que me sepa capaz, valerosa, necesito que me respete para poder estar a su lado en cualquier momento.** ¡**Por favor, sacerdotisa Kágome,** **ayúdeme!**, -se descubrió el rostro, bañado en llanto, y se arrojó a sus brazos, suplicante- **Por favor, haré lo que usted me diga, lo que sea, no importa qué, haré cualquier cosa, pero por favor, ayúdeme a volver a su lado… quiero permanecer a su lado… por favor.**

Kágome la miraba con infinita tristeza: No había duda, esa niña estaba enamorada del youkai, y no solo enamorada, esta prendada de él hasta los huesos. Con gran ternura la abrazó, no podía evitar sentir empatía por la situación de la muchacha que se parecía a su propia historia con Inuyasha; pero al mismo tiempo, era totalmente diferente; asintió con la cabeza, en respuesta a la petición de Rin; la ayudaría, aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Mientras trataba de consolar a la muchacha, su mente se planteaba un problema:

_**Si lograr el cariño de Inuyasha fue un martirio (y siendo solo mitad demonio).**__**¿Qué podría depararle el destino a esta niña, al lado de un demonio puro como Sesshomaru, con título de nobleza, orgulloso, arrogante, frío como el hielo y además de todo nada amante de los humanos?**_** ¡Por kami!. **Pensó,al imaginar lo que tendría que soportar esa pobre criatura, cuando, en algún momento, se diera cuenta de su amor por ese príncipe de hielo.


	9. Chapter 9: Recuerdos (VII parte) Amigas

**Recuerdos: (séptima parte III) Amigas.**

_**"Si lograr el cariño de Inuyasha fue un martirio (y siendo solo mitad demonio). ¿Qué podría depararle el destino a esta niña, al lado de un demonio puro como Sesshomaru, con título de nobleza, orgulloso, arrogante, frío como el hielo y además de todo nada amante de los humanos? ¡Por kami!. **__Pensó,al imaginar lo que tendría que soportar esa pobre criatura, cuando, en algún momento, se diera cuenta de su amor por ese príncipe de hielo."_

Mantuvo en sus brazos a Rin, hasta que ésta, de tanto llorar, quedó dormida; luego, con mucho esfuerzo, la acostó en el futón. La fiebre había vuelto.

Incapaz de dormir debido a los recientes acontecimientos, pasó el resto de la noche cuidándola, sopesando la situación, tratando de digerir lo que había descubierto; buscando la mejor forma de ayudar a esa muchacha; siendo testigo, de paso, de cómo hasta en la inconsciencia ella lo llamaba, suplicaba por su regreso.

Lágrimas de tristeza cruzaron sus mejillas, sintiéndose impotente. De pronto, una duda asaltó su mente: _**¿Cómo reaccionaría él, al darse cuenta?**__**¡Kami Sama, no!,**_-pensó, asustada-_**¿Qué haría con ella?**_

Rápidamente su cerebro se puso en marcha: varias posibilidades surgieron:_**¿Sería capaz de lastimarla? ¡No!, no, por supuesto que no. **__-_Se dijo segura-_** Sesshomaru podría ser lo peor en muchas cosas, pero si no lo hizo en un principio, cuando no significaba tanto para él, menos lo haría ahora, por mucho que llegara a considerar un "atrevimiento" que Rin lo amara. Tal vez solo la alejaría, aunque con ello, de igual forma ella sufriría bastante. En el mejor de los casos, tal vez la mantendría a su lado como su eterna protegida, si eso se pudiera considerar lo mejor, ya que aún así, ella sufriría toda su vida sabiéndose ignorada en su amor, más si él decidiera "emparejarse" con alguna youkai.**_

En todos los escenarios planteados, Rin, indefectiblemente saldría lastimada. No era su carácter habitual ser pesimista en ninguna ocasión, menos en cuestiones de amor; pero en este caso, era casi imposible no serlo, se trataba de Sesshomaru, el youkai mas orgulloso que conocía; el más arrogante, testaturado, cruel, engreído, frío, mudo, y quién sabe cuántos calificativos más, que ya no se le ocurrieron; pero eso sí, ninguno, deseable a ojos humanos, para describir su persona.

_**Pobre Rin,**_** q**_**ue destino tan cruel. **__-_concluyó- No le parecía justo. _**Kami, ¿por qué?. **__-_Preguntó mirando hacia arriba-_** ¡Ya ha sufrido demasiado…, demasiado! **_Dijo, haciendo alusión a las penurias que esa jovencita, tuvo que pasar. Negó con la cabeza-_** De verdad que, a veces, no entiendo tus designios**_**.**

Después de otro rato de sopesar la situación, cayó en cuenta de que le faltaba una variable que considerar, remota tal vez, pero que debía ser tomada en consideración: _**¿Y si acaso él, llegara a corresponderle? ¿Podría ser eso posible?**_

Recordó la reciente plática que sostuvo con Sango, en especial, cuando esta le preguntó: _"__**Oye Kágome. ¿Tú crees que Sesshomaru quiera a Rin?... Él es un demonio puro… y hasta dónde yo sé, sigue detestando a los humanos. Aún y cuando con ella es diferente, ¿qué podría sentir por ella?"**_, así como sus propias palabras al contestarle: "_**Creo que el corazón de Sesshomaru ha ido cambiando desde que conoció a Rin. Ya no se refiere a los humanos como criaturas repugnantes y esos calificativos que antes usaba; además, recuerdo que durante los viajes en busca de Náraku, liberó el alma de esa chica que se enamoró de él, de nombre Sara; trató de ayudar a Kagura; y, durante la batalla dentro del cuerpo de Náraku, estuvo eliminando los demonios que se acercaban a mí, mientras estuve inconsciente, salvó mi vida…"**_

_**¡Es cierto!**_, -se dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas- _**¿Por qué no?**_ Ese orgulloso youkai fue cambiando poco a poco a partir del momento en que conoció a Rin, si algún humano era capaz de lograr la proeza de despertar su frío corazón; de conseguir un cambio radical o al menos trascendental en su actitud, y en su vida misma, era ella, precisamente ella.

_**¿Por qué no**_?- volvió a preguntarse, convenciéndose cada vez más. Cabía la posibilidad: Él fue capaz de ir al mismo infierno por ella, por una "humana", anteponiendo su vida a la propia. Quizá y solo quizá, eso significaba que, al igual que Rin, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de que esos _"sentimientos"_ que en un principio lo impulsaron a conducirse en contra de sus propias _"reglas" y _devolverle la vida a ella, evolucionaron hasta convertirse en algo más; algo más que un simple instinto de protección; algo más que sólo misericordia, algo más que un simple cariño; algo como …acaso.. ¿amor?.

_**¡No, no, claro que no!, ¿como? Rin era una niña entonces, él no podía verla de esa forma.**_-Se auto regañó-.

A estas alturas, kágome, al igual que Rin horas atrás, daba vueltas dentro de la pequeña cabaña sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar el significado de todo aquello, sentía que algo… algo se le escapaba de la ecuación. Sesshomaru era un demonio puro, y como tal, con instintos Inu muy arraigados, ávido de dominio, y según sabía, lo único que le importaba era el poder, por ello sus interminables viajes en búsqueda de nuevas formas de hacerse más poderoso, para así formar su propio imperio y expandirlo; ¿qué papel o cabida podría tener Rin en todo esto?; No parecía lógico, ella era humana, fuera de su mundo, y no tenía tiempo para esperar a que centrara su atención en otras cosas.

Había llegado a un problema sin salida, estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando, como en respuesta, su mente recordó lo que ésta le contara sobre lo que vio Kohaku en el inframundo cuando murió por segunda vez: Sesshomaru, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, le pedía que despertara, y ante la impotencia de no poderle devolver la vida una vez más con tenseiga, dejó la espada de lado, como abandonándola; luego, en un ademán que no podía significar otra cosa que un llanto, que nunca salió de sus ojos, apoyó su rostro sobre la pequeña cabeza de la niña; tenseiga, reaccionó entonces al cambio en el corazón de su amo; Sesshomaru, tomó la espada, y, como en una especie de tributo a esa pequeña que no podía salvar, purificó a todos los cuerpos del purgatorio, otorgándoles paz.

Paró en seco; y quedó con la mirada fija hacia ninguna parte: como cuando el velo que nubla la vista cae, esa frase resonó en su mente:_** "ante la impotencia de no poderle devolver la vida una vez más con tenseiga, dejó la espada de lado, como abandonándola.**_."

_**¡Si, **_-gritó, llena de ilusión-,_** ¡Eso es!**_

Instantes después, una solitaria y sonriente Kágome daba pequeños saltos de alegría, en plena madrugada, sin poder contener su emoción: había desentrañado el significado de esa simbólica acción.


	10. Chapter 10: Recuerdos (VII parte) Amigas

**Recuerdos séptima parte III. Amigas.**

"_Paró en seco; y quedó con la mirada fija hacia ninguna parte: como cuando el velo que nubla la vista cae, esa frase resonó en su mente:__** "ante la impotencia de no poderle devolver la vida una vez más con tenseiga, dejó la espada de lado, como abandonándola.**__."_

_**¡Si, **__-gritó, llena de ilusión-,__** ¡Eso es!**_

_Instantes después, una solitaria y sonriente Kágome daba pequeños saltos de alegría, en plena madrugada, sin poder contener su emoción: había desentrañado el significado de esa simbólica acción."_

¡**Siiiii!**, - volvió a gritar llena de alegría sin poder contenerse- **¡Eso es! ¡No puedo estar equivocada! **- empezó a dar vueltas de felicidad, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

El alboroto hizo que Rin se revolviera en su futón, incómoda. Al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, Kágome instintivamente se detuvo y tapó su boca con una mano, mirándola: _**¡Ups! –**_pensó.

Al ver que no se despertaba, continuó con su feliz acción.

Momentos después paró, exhalando un suspiro de alivio. Por primera vez en varias horas en que su mente no había tenido descanso, se sintió tranquila. Por inercia, se acostó en el viejo piso, con los brazos extendidos, paseando sus manos, sintiendo el fresco de la madera bajo su cuerpo; soltó otro suspiro, esta vez de ilusión.

_**No puedo equivocarme**_–pensó-,_**mi corazón me dice que tengo razón. Ese gesto de Sesshomaru, al dejar esa espada fue muy significativo. ¡Mucho!. Si, **_-reafirmó-_** no puede ser de otra manera: **_En ese tiempo, si mal no recordaba, él acabada de enterarse que tenseiga tenía una técnica muy poderosa, diferente a la de curar y dar vida, que para él significaban solo nimiedades sin importancia; una que él si apreciaba: el "meido zanguetsuha", una técnica capaz de abrir un portal al inframundo y arrastrar dentro de él a hordas enteras de enemigos; una técnica que, para un demonio como él, sediento de poder, era muy valiosa y útil en batalla. Y sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que ya no podía utilizar esa espada para devolver la vida a Rin otra vez, la dejó de lado; eso, no podía sino significar una sola cosa: **que la vida de ella fue más valiosa que todo su deseo de poder, que todos sus sueños de imperio****.**

Por eso tiró la espada, porque se dio cuenta que, contra todos sus principios, esa niña, esa pequeña humana, le importaba más que cualquier cosa; más que su propia vida; por eso dejó ver sus sentimientos ante su propia madre; por eso no le importó lo que nadie, ni siquiera ella, pudiera pensar, y, en un arrebato de felicidad, le hizo una caricia cuando volvió a la vida, algo impensable viniendo del gran y orgulloso Lord de las Tierras del Oeste; **porque Rin, sin duda alguna, significaba lo más importante para él.**

Porque aún y cuando después de eso, volvió a enfrentar a Inuyasha por colmillo de acero, ya no fue lo mismo, ya no luchó como antes, ciertamente utilizó todo su poder, pero ya no había el mismo odio en sus ojos; eso fue algo que ella siempre sospechó, y después de escuchar las historias de Rin, todo encajaba, por eso dejó en paz a Inuyasha y abandonó ambas espadas, porque con ella, con Rin, era suficiente; ya sólo le quedaba un pendiente: Náraku, para cobrarle una afrenta personal: haber intentado engañarlo, apoderarse de sus poderes, y secuestrar a Rin.

Por esa razón, luego que Náraku fue vencido, la dejó en la aldea a cargo de la anciana Kaede, porque era una niña y no quiso exponerla a más peligros; porque sabía que si algo le pasaba, nunca podría perdonárselo, y porque, aunque nunca llegara a admitirlo, sabía que Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, estarían cerca de ella y no dudarían en protegerla; para darle la oportunidad de crecer entre los de su propia especie, de tener la vida que le correspondía como humana, y luego, la de elegir, ya adulta, si seguirlo o quedarse.

Pero curiosamente, siempre se preocupó por estar presente en su vida, por cubrir sus necesidades, por eso los infaltables regalos y visitas; porque quería que ella no se olvidara de él, porque no quería perder la oportunidad de tenerla nuevamente a su lado, en su vida; porque ella, en alguna forma, tenía un lugar importante a su lado, y tal vez en sus planes; porque si no fuera así, si solo le interesara el poder, ¿por qué molestarse en volver por ella, sabiendo que su presencia sería un obstáculo, siempre un blanco fácil de sus enemigos, siempre una debilidad para él?

No podía saber, al cien por ciento, las razones del youkai, pero algo si era indiscutible: **En resumidas cuentas el arrogante príncipe de Oeste, amaba a Rin, del alguna manera, la amaba, solo faltaba saber hasta qué punto, y, después de todo este tiempo, de qué forma lo hacía, considerando que Rin ya era una mujer.**

_Y___una hermosa mujer, cabía añadir, porque__–la miró apreciativamente- ahora era una jovencita que mostraba signos de una belleza exuberante: era varios centímetros más alta que ella; con la piel igual de blanca; si bien de pequeña se veía más oscura, eso debió haber sido por su eterna exposición al sol, ya que ahora, su tez lucía casi nívea; tenía una boca pequeña, sus labios eran gruesos, bien delineados, de pálido color rosado; sus facciones eran finas y bien definidas, pero sin llegar a ser duras, ya que dejaban entrever la dulzura y amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos grandes, claros, avellanados, y su contrastante cabello negro azabache, la hacían destacarse del resto de las jovencitas.

Su cuerpo aún era delgado, ahora más por haber estado enferma tanto tiempo, pero ya mostraba los signos de su adolescencia, de los catorce años que tenía, estaba en plena formación, aún le faltaba crecer y desarrollarse, y ya empezaba a llamar la atención de los chicos de la aldea.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _**No cabe duda que Rin tiene mucho terreno ganado en el corazón de**_ _**Sesshomaru, y cuando venga por ella, porque vendrá, si tan solo se tarda algunos años en volver, **_-pensó-_**, no reconocerá a la mujer que tendrá enfrente, y vaya, vaya que Rin tendrá armas con que hacerlo reconsiderar su actitud hacia los humanos. **_

Un inesperado sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. _**Por Kami, pero que cosas estoy pensando. **_-Se dijo, sin dejar de sonreir.


	11. Capítulo 11 Amigas VII parte El plan de

**Recuerdos (séptima parte III) Amigas. El plan.**

_Un inesperado sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. __**Por Kami, pero que cosas estoy pensando. **__-Se dijo, sin dejar de sonreir._

Las primeras luces del alba descubrieron a una desvelada y feliz Kágome, no había podido cerrar los ojos en ningún momento; el cúmulo de increíbles revelaciones, emociones contradictorias e inauditas conclusiones de esa larga noche la mantenían en un constante y creciente estado de azoro; lo que le impedía conseguir el sosiego necesario para abandonarse en brazos del dios de los sueños.

Ciertamente se sentía cansada, pero si algo era capaz de mantener en feliz desvelo a la poderosa sacerdotisa, eran, precisamente, las cuestiones de amor; y en el caso, las ilusiones surgidas a raíz de sus incesantes elucubraciones sobre la situación de Rin y Sesshomaru. Estaba realmente contenta ya que había llegado al firme convencimiento de que la muchacha tenía enormes posibilidades de despertar el corazón de ese témpano de hielo hecho demonio.

Solo había uno o... tal vez dos_** pequeños problemas. **_El primero era ¿cómo hacer para que Sesshomaru diera el paso? Si; ese que implicaría el reconocimiento definitivo de su amor hacia Rin; el segundo, que no podía soslayarse, era: ¿y si solamente la veía como a una hija?

En cuanto al problema número uno, pues…__–miró a Rin-__ella definitivamente tendría que dar el primer paso, porque ese orgulloso Inu youkai, ni aún en el caso de que correspondiera a sus sentimientos tomaría la iniciativa, menos si no veía claras muestras de aceptación por parte de ella, así que a Rin tocaría darle un buen empujón para animarlo.

En cuanto al problema número dos; pues… ese sí era un problema; no podía esperarse que alguien cambiara ese tipo de sentimientos tan fácilmente, ni menos que de la noche a la mañana la viera de forma distinta; además, tampoco sería bien visto ya que él la cuidó desde pequeña.

_**-Kami; **_- pensó, rascándose la cabeza. _** -¿Por qué me colocas en esta encrucijada?**_

Luego de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta de que quizá el problema no era tan grande después de todo: Sesshomaru no era humano, así que no podía esperarse que pensara de la misma manera que uno; los usos, costumbres y tradiciones youkai, eran diversos a las de la cultura humana, por lo que ese prejuicio tal vez ni siquiera se presentaría; además, realmente nunca le pareció que Sesshomaru viera a Rin como a una hija, ni nadie jamás comentó eso siquiera, más bien pensaban que era una protegida, alguien a quien acogió y de quien se responsabilizó después de haberle devuelto la vida; aparte eso ¿de qué otra forma podría verla?, finalmente en ese tiempo ella era sólo una niñita que lo seguía y admiraba devotamente; la veía como tal, como una niña; pero ahora que volvieran a estar juntos, obviamente las cosas no serían iguales, Rin ya sería una mujer y muchas, muchas tendrían que cambiar, incluida su forma de verla y ¿por qué no? tal vez, de sentir hacia ella.

_**En fin, **_pensó extendiendo los brazos, tratando de ya no darle más vueltas al asunto por riesgo a perder la cabeza- _**lo más saludable es darle tiempo al tiempo, y confiar en que la cercanía entre ambos, el amor y atenciones de Rin, así como los finísimos instintos de Sesshomaru entrarán en acción en su momento, con excelentes resultados.**_

Y ahora, lo último, pero no por eso lo menos importante a considerar, era ¿Cómo ayudar a Rin para dar el primer paso? Lo primero, claro estaba, era que tenía que conseguir algo fundamental: el respeto de Sesshomaru, a fin de que este cambiara su percepción hacia ella como un ser humano indefenso y débil, y la viera como a una guerrera; humana, indudablemente, pero que no necesitaría de su constante protección; así, y de paso, la misma Rin dejaría de sentirse inútil y desvalida.

Cosa que, para variar, no iba a ser nada fácil, para eso Rin tendría que entrenar arduamente desde ya, y echar mano de todos los recursos a su alcance para hacerse más fuerte (o sea, de la misma Kágome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha).

Estaba segura de no tener problemas en conseguir que Sango y Miroku colaboraran en su entrenamiento; pero Inuyasha era otra cosa, y era importante su participación ya que, por su naturaleza hanyou, era un guerrero muy poderoso, aparte de ser el único en toda la aldea diestro en el uso de la espada.

Debía arreglárselas para convencerlo de entrenar a Rin en el uso de esa arma, sin limitación alguna, y al mismo tiempo, mantenerlo al margen de la situación; claro, eso si quería evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo volcán.

Si, el nacimiento de un nuevo volcán, ya que si de algo estaba segura era que, si ese Inu se enteraba de los verdaderos motivos de la petición, el escándalo que armaría sería de tales magnitudes que pasaría a la historia como el más memorable de la era Sengoku, y temía que la cantidad de Osuwaris que necesitaría para calmarlo sería tan basta que provocarían la formación de un cráter tan profundo que llegaría al núcleo de la esfera terrestre para peligro de la aldea y territorios colindantes.

Ante este pensamiento, no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar por su imaginación, y lo chusco de las escenas que su mente creó, hicieron que sin querer soltara una sonora carcajada.

En eso estaba cuando una conocida voz, interrumpió el espontáneo gesto.

**-¿Kagome?** La exterminadora se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta y la miraba con semblante divertido y extrañado.

Del sobresalto, la sacerdotisa se incorporó del suelo quedando sentada.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba.

**-¡Sango!** Exclamó la aludida, terminando de incorporarse de un salto, para luego correr hacia ella. - **Que bueno que llegaste,** **vamos afuera, necesito de tu ayuda.** Dijo mientras prácticamente la arrastraba afuera de la choza, ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

**¿Qué sucede Kagome, pasa algo con Rin, le sucedió algo? **Preguntó la exterminadora.

**Si, pasa mucho, pero… nada que no tenga solución y no, no le sucedió nada. ¿Tus hijos aún duermen? **Preguntó la sacerdotisa, ya fuera de la choza.

**Si, todavía no despiertan, aún es muy temprano, dormirán buen rato más, ¿por qué?, **preguntó Sango con la incertidumbre en el rostro.

**-Sango** –inquirió la sacerdotisa en tono bajo y confidencial- **necesito decirte algo, ¿puedo contar con tu discreción?**

**-Sabes que sí kágome. **Contestóla aludida, con marcado interés y preocupación.

**-Es sobre Rin…, vamos a tu casa.**

Ambas enfilaron sus pasos hacia la pequeña cabaña de la exterminadora. Kagome estaba poniendo en marcha, la primera parte de su plan


End file.
